1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus for displaying an image to be printed, and more particularly to an image display apparatus capable of reading an image from an external storage medium, editing the image, and printing the edited image with a printer apparatus.
2. Background Art
A print kiosk terminal has been installed and widely used at a public site such as a large scale electric home appliance sales store, a station and a hotel, for printing an image taken with an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera and a mobile phone with a camera. The print kiosk terminal of this type reads image data from a memory card inserted by a user, and displays a list of thumbnails of the image data on a monitor. The user specifies an image to be printed from the thumbnail images displayed on the monitor as a list, to thereby print it out.
The print kiosk terminal of this type can also designate a print size of each thumbnail image displayed as a list on the monitor and set the number of print copies to print the selected image in the designated size and by the designated number of print copies. The print kiosk terminal can also perform various editions for taken images and can print images corresponding to these editions, the editions including adding a date text, conversion into monochromatic and sepia images, image rotation and trimming, composition of a frame ornamenting a periphery of an image, and the like.
As a taken image is selected from a list of taken images displayed on a monitor and the print size and the number of print copies of each image are determined, the related art print kiosk terminal of this type proceeds to a print order confirmation screen to determine an order and advances to a print process. A user can therefore set print size and the numbers of print copies per each image, by one order operation.
The print kiosk terminal selects a taken image from a list of taken images displayed on the monitor, performs various editions to the selected taken image, and after editions are completed, proceeds to a print order confirmation screen to determine an order and advances to a print operation. Some recent print kiosk terminals can set a plurality of print sizes and a plurality of the numbers of print copies to the edition image. Thus, a user can print one edited image at a plurality of print sizes and by a plurality of the numbers of print copies, by one order operation.
As a taken image is edited, however, although a related art print kiosk terminal can print the edited image at a plurality of print sizes, but it cannot print different edited images by one order operation, cannot print different edited images at each print size, by one order operation, and cannot print a taken image not edited and a taken image edited, by one order operation. It is therefore necessary that after one edited image is printed, an order operation for another edited image or another taken image is performed again from the first.
Reference is made to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-118210, the entire contents thereof are herein incorporated by reference.